


returning the favor

by taeleigheatsoranges



Series: My dear king [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/pseuds/taeleigheatsoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the conclusion of "my dear king"<br/>our lady friend gets a visit from loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	returning the favor

**Author's Note:**

> Still a rookie! third fanfic yaaaaaaaay!

Returning the favor.  
The winter held strong during the celebration that admires the beauty of the falling snow. The main dining hall was full of light and happy faces, laughter and community. I walked around the cheerful crowd serving a variety of Asgardian wines, wearing the dress loki had given me. Truthfully, I loved the dress, it fit me perfectly. But I felt not qualified to wear this beautiful fabric. It flows to the floor almost touching it, it was dark green, made with ripples of gold. It swayed gracefully catching the eyes of guests and other servants. I walked around until my serving plate was empty.  
I walked into the kitchen to find some of the cooks and maids watching me. I give a slight look of confusion and continue with my duties. As I was setting the plate with more elegant bottles of wine, a maid that I converse with approaches me. “how do you do it??” I look at her with a confused smirk. “what do you mean, what have I done?”   
“oh please, none of us are blind!”  
“we all saw the young king looking you over!”  
My eyes widen at the realization. Of course he would, he must have hand selected this dress to impress me, though I doubt he will admit it.  
“oh I’m sure it was nothing… maybe I had something on me.”  
“surrre… it looked like he wanted to take you right there.”  
I sarcastically laugh to ease my tension.  
“Right.. and would you like eggs with that crazy?”  
She smirked and left it at that.

The party was over, and the guests were returning home.  
I had stayed with the other maids to completely clean the dining hall. How food got on the wall? Beats me.  
I walk down the long stone hallway to enter the servant wash room.  
The chamber was large with chained silver lights hanging from the ceiling. The bath was pool sized, which had heated rocks covered at the bottom to keep the water warm. I slowly and carefully take off the priceless dress and neatly set it on a chair. Steam rose off the welcoming water, as I approached it. I placed my body into the water, keeping my back to the edge, bring my legs close to lay my head on.  
After a moment of dozing off I hear the door silently open.  
Recognizing the walk pattern, I sleepily say without turning my head around, “my dear king... what brings you here?”  
“I just wanted to tell you how amazing you looked in that dress”  
His step came closer until he stopped to crouch behind me.  
“I just wanted to show my appreciation.”  
I tilted me head back to look up at him. He was rolling up his sleeves grinning slightly.  
He places his pale hand on my shoulder squeezing firmly, making his way down to my breast, twisting and pulling. He pays attention to the other one while nipping my neck and throat.  
He lets out a small but hearty groan, sending Goosebumps over my heated skin. He submerged his arm, snaking his way down my stomach. “you served me well” loki said with the flick of his tongue. “that is my duty my lord” I said weakly, knowing his touch would bring me great pleasure. “well it is my job to see to you.” Loki said slipping his fingers between my legs. He explores my sex, ghosting his long fingers over my slick folds under the water. He lays on his side, reaching his hand deep within me. I gasp at how wide he pushed his fingers apart from each other, stretching me. I hear a little chuckle against my skin. “You seem very eager to take me in.” he said with two fingers in me and his thumb on my clit. He had complete control of me, and even though I don’t like being submissive, I couldn’t help it. I wrapped my hands around his forearm, pulling him closer to where I wanted him. He took his fingers out of me and focused on my most sensitive part. He pulled slightly, circling every which way. He Multitasked by planting kisses along the curve of my jaw. He used his other hand to grab a fistful of my hair and pulled back. “You’re going to come for me now.” He demanded. He put his mouth over mine, then touched that sweet spot inside me, making me go over the edge. I screamed in his mouth, making him moan slightly. He has kept his composure this whole time. I was impressed.  
He brought his hand up, holding my shoulders to snuggle me through my pluses. I never knew the king was able to love as I did. He cuddled me like a bird with a broken wing. The moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end, but all good things come to an end. As I rise from the now tainted water, I forget loki hasn’t seen me fully naked and become embarrassed. He rose from his position and looked me over. “I think I’ll have you serve me full time.” He finally said after a period of staring. He bows respectively and turns to leave. I dry off, unable to control my large smile. I can’t help but think of nothing else but him, while I was in bed brushing my hair with a silver lined brush, I whisper sweetly, “my dear, dear king.


End file.
